An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and operating some or all of the vehicle's controls based on the sensed environment. An autonomous vehicle includes sensors that capture signals describing the environment surrounding the vehicle. The autonomous vehicle processes the captured sensor signals to comprehend the environment and automatically operates some or all of the vehicle's controls based on to the resulting information.